Sin Pistas
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: TWO-SHOT Kurt decide realizar una fiesta de misterio con sus compañeros del club glee. ¿Como resultará todo? ¿Quién será el asesino? Historia basada en los cuentos de Agatha Christie con un toque muy al estilo de glee. Mal resumen, mejor historia.
1. Misterio

**Bueno, antes que nada, debo confesar que esta idea salió gracias a semanas de estar leyendo cuentos de Agatha Christie , y también haber jugado CLUE por unas noches :D**

**Este fic será un TWO-SHOT. Por cierto, los personajes que interpretan los chicos no están sacados de la imaginación de la señorita Christie. Son TOTALMENTE creados por mí, así que sí los quieren usar en alguna ocasión, agradecería que me dejaran un mensaje solicitándolos .**

**Espero que les guste, ya que lo escribí por diversión, y al menos, hasta ahora, me ha parecido de lo más entretenido, jaja xD.**

**Gracias!**

**AVISO: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo .**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry como Lady Catherine Williams: <strong>Una joven dotada de talento y belleza. Tiene título de nobleza, pero es reacia a usarlo. Goza de predilección por las siete artes, y su carácter, aunque formal, y generalmente dulce, suele traicionarla si no consigue lo que quiere. Vive en Londres y estuvo comprometida dos veces (se dice que su primer prometido se ahogó en el río Támesis, pero su final es incierto). Debido a su infortunio amoroso, es constantemente atacada por la prensa.

**Finn Hudson como Sir Thomas Ruspoli: **De descendencia italiana, Tom es un joven heredero que estudia psicología en Londres. Una vez, estuvo a punto de suicidarse debido a que lo había dejado su prometida. Su pasatiempo favorito es viajar, y cuando no tiene clases, se escapa a Italia, Marruecos, y Francia. Se dice que su carácter fuerte es producto de la infinidad de veces que le han roto el corazón.

**Kurt Hummel como Sir Richard W. Emerson: **Un hombre adicto al juego y la apuesta. Ex estrella de cine, y dueño de una gran fortuna. Actualmente, dirige una línea de calzado en Italia, y tiene residencias en Venecia, París, Nueva York, y últimamente, en Londres. De afinado gusto por la moda. Se dice que fue uno de los responsables en el deceso de su prometida (ya que su padre lo había obligado a casarse con ella, y él quería impedirlo, pues no la amaba).

**Mercedes Jones como Miss Stella Griffin: **Actriz, cantante, y recientemente demandada por la mujer de su amante. Divorciada en tres ocasiones. Sufrió de un aborto. En su adolescencia, sufrió problemas de drogadicción, y con la ayuda de sus tíos, entró a clases de teatro. Ha protagonizado diversas puestas teatrales en el West End. Hace unas semanas, su primer marido falleció de un paro respiratorio.

**Quinn Fabray como Lady Charlotte Wander:** Viuda. Periodista retirada, y alcohólica. Su fascinación son los barcos y las telas de seda. Actualmente, se encarga de administrar el restaurante de su marido, pese a que aborrece el trabajo. Tiene el extraño don de contar cosas, que eventualmente suceden.

**Noah Puckerman como Sir David Jones: **Un desenfrenado mujeriego. Expulsado de la armada. Estuvo preso durante 1916-1919, debido a un crimen que supuestamente no cometió (su mejor amigo, Patrick Lloyd, fue encontrado muerto en un hotel de París, donde ambos disfrutaban de unas vacaciones de juerga). Se dice que tiene hijos con varias mujeres, pero nunca se ha encargado de ellos.

**Sam Evans como el Dr. Louis Hart:** Exitoso medico foráneo. Residía en Yorkshire, hasta que se casó en Londres con la hermana de la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado. Tiene tres hijos pequeños, y ha publicado ensayos en diferentes temas de salud. Un hombre alegre, con costumbres antiguas, y sencillo.

**Santana López como Helena Thompson-Lewis: **Segunda mujer del millonario Scott Lewis. Amante de la buena vida y los abrigos de piel. Excéntrica fumadora, y ex esposa del asistente del primer ministro. Anteriormente, había sido modelo. En su juventud, la conocían como la ladrona de la calle, ya que de la noche a la mañana poseía joyas importadas de diferentes países (las cuales, se especula que eran obsequios de unos de sus novios millonarios y extranjeros, pero nunca se ha dado a conocer verdaderamente el motivo). También en su juventud, tuvo fama por tener aventuras tanto con hombres como con mujeres.

**Artie Abrams como Peter Harold Baker: **Es el mayordomo de los Adams. Había servido para la familia de la señorita Lucille desde que ella era una adolescente. Un tanto misterioso, es sin excepción, el mejor criado de la mansión. Una singular compañía para Lord Marius. Se dice que estuvo enamorado de la señora Hopkins, la madre de Lucille, ya que cuando esta falleció, Peter tuvo serios problemas con el alcohol. Tiene un labrador, que siempre lo acompaña a caminar por Londres cuando tiene periodos libres.

**Lauren Zizes como Gladys Carmichael: **Cocinera de mal carácter. Se dice que estaba enamorada de Lord Marius. Detesta su trabajo, y constantemente discute con Peter. Tiene dos hijos, y es madre soltera. Una vez se sospechó de ella cuando la señora Lucille perdió una de sus gargantillas de diamantes.

**Blaine Anderson como Sir Phillip Young: **Joven arqueólogo. Vivió entre Edimburgo y Gales la mayor parte de su vida. Una celebridad en Londres. Gusta de visitar los centros de rehabilitación y los manicomios, para brindarles algún tipo de ayuda a los internos. Viaja a Egipto por lo menos dos veces al año. En una ocasión, estuvo al borde de la muerte debido a una intoxicación. No se le ha conocido ningún amorío con ninguna londinense, por lo que se cuestiona su sexualidad.

**Brittany S. Pierce como Mary Elizabeth Rice: **Mucama extranjera de los Adams. En 1912 llegó a Inglaterra y se instaló en Londres, en donde se cambió a su actual nombre. Por su acento, y su apariencia, se podría decir que viene de Ucrania, Suecia u Holanda. No da detalles de su vida. Es algo rebelde, y está siempre en desacuerdo con sus compañeros, Peter y Gladys. En una ocasión, estuvo a punto de ser despedida por haber dejado entrar a la mansión a uno de sus amantes. Es también dama de compañía de la señora Lucille.

**Tina Cohen-Chang como Lady Lucille Adams: **Esposa del difunto Sir Marius Adams. Artista frustrada. Su última colección fue mostrada en Londres en 1910. Abortó dos veces. Devota a su marido. A pesar de sus problemas, de carácter alegre y sano. Su principal confidente es la mucama, y dama de compañía, Mary Elizabeth. Disfruta la equitación, y odia los periódicos londinenses a los cuales califica de ridículos.

**Mike Chang como Sir Marius Adams: **Millonario. Propietario de una mansión en Londres, por Hyde Park. Esposo de Lucille. Amante de las fiestas y reuniones. Un hombre con falta de tacto. Viaja solo cuando lo necesita, y solo complace a su esposa cuando siente que lo tiene que hacer. Disfruta fumar puros, y siempre viste elegantemente. Recientemente, convoca a sus amistades a una fiesta en su mansión que termina en tragedia, ya que es encontrado sin vida en su despacho.

* * *

><p>-Kurt, esto es demasiado- dijo Rachel, al terminar de leer.<p>

-¡Es emocionante!- exclamó él.

Kurt llevaba una semana insistiéndoles a sus compañeros del club glee en organizar una fiesta con temática de misterio. Al principio, muy pocos eran los entusiasmados, pero después irremediablemente todos terminaron por aceptar. Kurt había pasado dos días investigando, creando personajes, y confeccionando vestuarios. Ahora, la aventura estaría por comenzar aquel viernes por la tarde en su casa. Afortunadamente, los trece adolescentes ya estaban ahí.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo-He puesto una etiqueta con sus nombres en el disfraz. ¡Pueden comenzar a vestirse!

-Amigo, prometiste cervezas- se quejó Puckerman.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando se resuelva el misterio, puedes traer todo el alcohol que te plazca- le dijo.

-¡Genial!

-Kurt, tengo mucho calor con este traje-dijo Brittany.

-¡Así se vestían en los años veinte!-le recordó- Esperen, ¿qué nadie quiere jugar? ¡Es una experiencia única!

-Yo si quiero- admitió Finn- Es como si jugáramos CLUE, pero esta vez sería más real.

Rachel sonrió.

-Y al jugar yo podré practicar mi actuación.

-Ahora, a cada uno le di su tarjeta-continuó Kurt- En el borde inferior, escribí al azar quien será el homicida. Revolví las tarjetas y tapé la información para no enterarme a quien le tocó ese papel. El asesino tendrá que dejar pistas, y contrario a los demás, que estaremos buscando, va a tratar de dejar evidencias, y actuará como el resto. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a salir vestidos como en los años veinte. Las chicas usaban vestidos apretados, joyas, peinados sumamente cuidados. En el caso de Mercedes y Santana, las chicas llevaban guantes de satín, y un sombrero enorme con adornos. Los chicos vestían trajes, y la mayoría tenía cigarrillos con boquilla y copas de vino a la mano. Kurt los miró emocionado.<p>

-De acuerdo, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Artie, y Lauren se quedan aquí. Todos los demás saldremos afuera y tocaremos el timbre.

-¡Oh!-recordó- Por cierto, chicos… ¡Todos tienen que tener acento inglés!

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Lo que dije!

Los chicos salieron, y Kurt comenzó a leer un párrafo que había escrito la noche anterior:

_-"En una noche de abril, en el Londres de 1921, Sir Marius Adams, y su mujer, Lady Lucille, organizaron una pequeña reunión en su mansión…"_

-¿Hiciste un guión para esta tontería?- preguntó Santana.

Kurt suspiró.

-¿Me dejarías continuar, por favor?

-Santana, guarda silencio- le pidió Quinn.

Finn se acercó y tocó el timbre. Al poco tiempo, el mayordomo, les abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Adams- les dijo, con una sonrisa siniestra- Pasen, por favor.

Artie, o mejor dicho, el señor Peter, tomó los abrigos y sombreros de los invitados, y los colocó en el perchero.

-Los señores Adams bajarán enseguida-dijo.- ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Vino tinto, por favor- pidió Sir David.

-¡Mary!-gritó Peter.

La sirvienta llegó enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tráeles bebidas y aperitivos a los invitados.

Brittany abrió los ojos como platos, y se acercó a Kurt, que se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel de hombre de época.

-Kurt, ¿acaso Artie está hablando de los canapés, el jugo de uva y el jugo de manzana que estaban en tu cocina? Temó que me comí la mitad de…

-¡Brittany!- la regañó Kurt- ¡Eso era para el juego! Pero en fin, trae los jugos, y los canapés, si es que queda algo de ellos.

-¡Si, mi amo!- exclamó, y volvió de nuevo a la cocina.

Kurt decidió retomar la situación.

-¿Y cómo le ha ido en sus viajes, Sir Ruspoli?- preguntó a Finn.

Finn lo miró desconcertado, y Rachel le dio un codazo.

-¡Te está hablando a ti, Finn!

-Oh- reaccionó- ¿Qué me decías?

Kurt suspiró.

-¿Cómo le ha ido en sus viajes por Italia, Marruecos y Francia?

-¡Genial!- exclamó, y después se acercó a Kurt- Espera… ¿he ido ahí alguna vez?

_Paciencia, paciencia, _se recordó Kurt.

* * *

><p>-¿Y donde ha dejado a su marido, señorita Thompson?-preguntó Blaine.<p>

-Se la pasa viajando- respondió Santana- Justo ahora se encuentra en una excursión en las Bahamas.

-¿No estará teniendo una aventura?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Claro que no, Stella- replicó Santana, molesta- Nuestro matrimonio se basa en la confianza. No me he divorciado y no pienso hacerlo. ¡Mucho menos tres veces! Como usted comprenderá…

-No todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar marido- dijo Rachel- He estado prometida dos veces, y las dos han acabado en desgracia. Tal vez el matrimonio no es para mí.

-Tampoco para mí- agregó Quinn- Mi marido murió y me dejó cuidando su negocio. No hay nada peor que quedar a cargo de los deberes de un hombre.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, Charlotte-dijo Stella- Aunque para mí es de una forma contraria. Lo tenía todo, y al divorciarme…estoy en peligro de caer en prisión si no regreso lo que ellos me han dado. ¡Es un descaro!

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va con el caso de la mujer de Franklin?-preguntó Santana, con un marcado acento ingles.

-Afortunadamente, lo gané, Helena- anunció- Lo mejor de todo es que recuperé mi vivienda en Hammersmith.

-¡Eso es grandioso!

Charlotte se quedó mirando la estancia por un momento.

-Lucille debe de ser muy afortunada-dijo- Su marido solo la consciente. Aunque, realmente dudo de que sea para siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres, querida?- preguntó Catherine, tal y como lo habría preguntado una mujer inglesa.

-Un buen marido no puede durar toda la vida- dijo, con un indicio de sonrisa- No existe matrimonio perfecto.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo- repuso Helena- Creo fielmente en mi matrimonio.

-Lamentablemente eres la única- comentó Stella- O debería decir, ¿afortunadamente?

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo le ha ido, doctor?-preguntó Puck.<p>

-Por lo visto, mejor que ha usted, sir David-contestó- ¿Es que sigue persiguiendo mujeres por toda Gran Bretaña?

Sir David soltó una carcajada y le invitó un puro al doctor Hart.

-No fumo, gracias.

Puck se acercó un poco más a Sam, y entre risas, le susurró al oído.

-No le digas a nadie, pero pretender que soy un antiguo tipo inglés es…divertido.

* * *

><p><em>-"Y una hora después, los invitados miraban preocupados al reloj. Unos habían estado recorriendo la mansión, admirando las reliquias que conservaba, y preguntándose cómo es que los anfitriones no bajaban la escalinata. Sir Marius era un amante de las fiestas, no los podía haber dejado plantados…".<em>

_-"Media hora más tarde, el matrimonio Adams aún no bajaba a la recepción, donde tenían a todas aquellas personalidades reunidas…Entonces se oyó un grito alarmante…"_

-¡Ayuda, por favor!-gritó Gladys, la cocinera.

Mary Elizabeth, la mucama, la siguió, y se veía aterrada.

-Peter y Lady Lucille entraron al despacho de Sir Marius- anunció-Y lo han encontrado…muerto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¡No puede ser!

-De acuerdo, una pausa- pidió Rachel- Debo decir que son muy malos actores. ¡Esperaba mejores reacciones!

-¡Cállate, Berry!

-Rachel, por favor- pidió Kurt- Déjanos continuar.

Rachel hizo como si se cerrara con un candado la boca, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

-De acuerdo, seguimos- continuó Kurt.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Stella.

-No hay explicación- dijo Gladys- Solo lo encontraron tirado y sin pulso.

-Esto apesta- agregó Lauren.

-¿Puedo acercarme a revisarlo?-preguntó el doctor Louis- Tal vez puedo reconocer la causa de su muerte.

-Adelante.

* * *

><p>Al final, todos los invitados habían subido al despacho de Sir Marius. Ahí estaba Tina, quien era la esposa, Lucille, llorando desconsoladamente a los pies de su difunto marido mientras el mayordomo Peter trataba de consolarla.<p>

-¿Qué ha sucedido, querida?- preguntó Charlotte.

-Adams dijo que revisaría unos asuntos antes de bajar-comentó- Y se encerró aquí. Hace una hora escuché que se abrió la puerta, y pensé que había salido, así que terminé de arreglarme, y vine a asegurarme de que ya se encontraba atendiéndolos, cuando Peter y yo lo encontramos en el piso, y ya…ya había dejado de respirar.

-Eso es muy raro- comentó el doctor Louis- ¿Padecía algún problema cardiaco o respiratorio?

Lucille negó con la cabeza.

-Mi marido era un hombre muy saludable…

-De lo más extraño…-comentó Sir Phillip, y se acercó a donde estaba la copa de vino que había tomado Adams para examinarla- ¿Es posible que esto le haya hecho daño?

-Probablemente- dijo Thomas- No murió violentamente. No hay manchas de sangre, ni herramientas que haya podido utilizar para quitarse la vida.

-¿Esta inquiriendo usted, Ruspoli, que Adams cometió un suicidio?- preguntó Sir Richard.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-No hay manera de que esto sea un homicidio- dijo- Todos nos encontrábamos abajo, y sus sirvientes atendiéndonos. Además, sería un atrevimiento de muy mal gusto suponer que la señora Adams haya hecho esta barbaridad.

-Ninguno de nosotros debería estar implicado- le dijo Stella- Podremos ser conocidos de Adams, pero nunca nos relacionaríamos con él de una manera para que después decidiéramos matarlo, ¿o sí?

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

Blaine, o mejor dicho, Sir Phillip, se aproximó a hablar después de examinar los rostros de los presentes.

-Esto tiene que ser un homicidio-dijo, en voz baja, y después fue subiendo el tono de su voz- ¡Alguien aquí es un asesino!

Todos lo miraron alterados.

-Quizá debamos investigar-sugirió Lady Catherine, después de una pausa- Ya que estamos aquí, haciendo suposiciones, deberíamos, por respeto a Adams, averiguar un poco cual podría haber sido la causa de su muerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Catherine- dijo Charlotte- Es un misterio como ha sucedido esto, por eso creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Seriamos útiles.

Sir David se acercó a Lucille.

-No se preocupe en llamar a un detective privado- le dijo- Nosotros le ayudaremos a solucionar esto.

Tina se echo a reir.

-¿Qué?

-Tu acento inglés es muy malo- respondió, aún riéndose.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Continuemos!

-¿Están seguros, caballeros, señoritas?- preguntó Lucille.

Sir Richard miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Son las ocho con quince minutos-dijo- Si para la medianoche, ninguno ha podido encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve a descubrir el misterioso final de Adams, entonces dejaremos este juego absurdo. Mientras tanto, creo que deberíamos de utilizar nuestras habilidades y aportar un poco de nuestra inteligencia, ¿les parece?

Lucille le hizo una seña a Gladys, y las criadas salieron del despacho.

Al poco tiempo, Gladys y Mary regresaron, y comenzaron a entregarles a los invitados copas de "champagne".

-¡Por Adams!- brindó Lucille, con voz temblorosa.

-¡Por Adams!- brindaron todos.

En ese momento, Mike soltó una carcajada, y abrió los ojos.

-¡Mike!- lo regañó Kurt!- ¡Se supone que estás muerto!

-Lo siento- dijo, y volvió a hacerse el difunto.

Todos los presentes se miraron con suspicacia.

-Me parece un misterio insoluble- comentó Sir Richard- Un misterio insoluble.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja, no creo que sea muy buena en esto de los crímenes y el misterio, pero espero haberlo hecho bien. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no los haya dejado muy confundidos con tanto nombre, jaja. Espero, de cualquier manera, hacer la segunda parte un poco más creíble, y desde luego, mejor. Hasta ahora, ¿pueden adivinar o suponer quien cometió el crimen? Mmm…<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! Si les ha interesado, agradecería también que me dejarán reviews…Y ahora sí, voy a seguir con mis otros fics, y pronto continuaré con la conclusión de este "misterio" XD…**


	2. Conclusión

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está finalmente la segunda y última parte de "Sin Pistas". Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Ahora...¿quién es el asesino? Durante el capítulo ustedes mismos podrán sacar sus conclusiones, jaja. Solo les aviso, como es una historia dentro de otra historia, decidí usar los nombres de los personajes de misterio siempre, solo cuando hacen las pausas, están los nombres de los personajes verdaderos. Lo hago para que no sea muy confuso xD. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me gustaría que me dejaran un review para saber su opinión! Como..quien imaginaban que sería el asesino, etc... jajaja. Se los pido, por favor :D Sé que aún tengo pocos reviews, pero espero que me ayuden a que sean más :P ¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Brevemente les recuerdo los personajes ;) :**

**Lady Catherine Williams- Rachel**

**Sir Thomas Ruspoli- Finn**

**Sir Richard W. Emerson- Kurt**

**Miss Stella Griffin- Mercedes**

**Lady Charlotte Wander- Quinn**

**Sir David Jones- Puck**

**Dr. Louis Hart- Sam**

**Helena Thompson-Lewis- Santana**

**Peter Harold Baker- Artie**

**Gladys Carmichael- Lauren**

**Sir Phillip Young- Blaine**

**Mary Elizabeth Rice- Brittany**

**Lady Lucille Adams- Tina**

**Sir Marius Adams- Mike**

**(:**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p><em>-"En la mansión de los Adams, que siempre se había caracterizado por sus cómodas y elegantes y estancias, ahora se vivía una situación de temor, duda, desconcierto. Frente a la chimenea, se encontraban los caballeros, que se habían tomado unos minutos de la búsqueda para fumarse un puro."<em>

Puckerman soltó una carcajada.

-¿Enserio tienes que leer para todo?- preguntó.

Kurt le mandó una mirada envenenada, y lo ignoró.

-Es un crimen descabellado- dijo el doctor Hart.

-E inconsciente- agregó Sir Phillip- ¿Quién le haría algo así a Adams? Toda su vida se distinguió por ser un hombre generoso, honesto, atado a su tradición…

-Resulta, sir Phillip- lo interrumpió sir Richard- que no todo es lo que parece. Y supongo que usted raramente coincidía con él en Londres. Muchos dicen que Adams tenía su lado oscuro.

-Como todos- dijo sir David- Todos los seres humanos, especialmente los que estamos aquí reunidos, hemos tenido problemas en el pasado.

-Eso no es relevante a Adams.- comentó sir Richard- Se ha cometido un crimen, y las damas son las únicas buscando pistas para resolver este misterio, mientras nosotros, caballeros, no hacemos más que estar holgazaneando frente a la chimenea. Les pido por favor que regresemos al vestíbulo.

* * *

><p>Y así fue, los chicos se reunieron con las chicas.<p>

Lady Charlotte se encontraba consolando a Lady Lucille mientras ésta lloraba desesperadamente por la muerte de su esposo.

-Tranquila, querida- le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Todo estará bien.

-Esto es tedioso- murmuró para sí.

-¡Adams está muerto!

-Lo sé, lo sé- admitió- perder a un marido no es fácil, pero te repondrás, ya lo verás.

-¿Cómo murió?

-¿De qué me hablas, querida?

-¿Cómo murió…tu marido?

-Oh, bueno…tenía problemas cardiacos. Le dio un infarto.

-¡Eso es horrible!

Lady Charlotte asintió.

Para eso sir Richard ya las llevaba observando. Algo en aquella dama le parecía de lo más sospechoso. Tenía una actitud muy extraña.

-¿Y no han llegado a pensar que a eso se deba el final de Adams?- intervino sir Phillip.

-¿Qué está inquiriendo, sir Young?- preguntó Lucille.- Le reitero, Adams era un hombre muy saludable. El médico solo lo visitaba una vez al año para un chequeo general, nunca tuvo problemas…

-Y dígame, Lucille, ¿Cómo es que ahora se encuentra sin vida si no tenía ningún problema?- preguntó el doctor Hart.

Lucille no pudo responder aquella pregunta. En aquel momento, no tenía cabeza para nada.

* * *

><p>La señorita Stella acompañó a sir Phillip a la biblioteca. A ambos les pareció un lugar verdaderamente interesante y oscuro.<p>

Todos los estantes estaban ocupados.

Había obras de Dante, Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Wilde, Poe…

-Es una estancia amplia- comentó Stella.

-Alguna vez Adams me comentó que había invertido una considerable cantidad de libras en su biblioteca.-dijo sir Phillip- Lo hacía para complacer a lady Lucille.

-Vaya que era un esposo ejemplar- repuso Stella- ¡Me casé tres veces y nunca vi un acto de caballerosidad por parte de mis compañeros! ¿Estaré maldita, sir Young?

Sir Phillip se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-No me corresponde a mí contestar semejante pregunta, señorita- dijo- Disculpe.

Stella suspiró.

-Está bien- aceptó- Parece que es algo que tendré que seguir cuestionando por el resto de mi vida.

Sir Phillip sonrió por el comentario, y reanudó su investigación.

Repasaron los estantes, y finalmente, llegaron al escritorio de Adams.

A sir Phillip le llamó la atención ver dos frascos de fármacos sobre la mesa.

-Creo que me llevaré estos para que el doctor Hart los examine- decidió.

Stella les dio un vistazo, desconcertada.

-¿Sabe usted que tipo de medicamento es este?- preguntó.

Sir Phillip leyó la etiqueta, y lo abrió para conocer su contenido.

Entonces miró a Stella con el pálido rostro atemorizado.

-Esto no es medicina- dijo- Este frasco contiene cianuro. Y este otro contiene arsénico.

-¡No puede ser posible!- exclamó Stella.

-Es verdad- admitió sir Phillip- Y me temo que han sido disueltos en la copa de Adams.

Stella asintió.

De pronto, todo estaba encajando.

-No pudo morir de otra manera- dijo.

Sir Phillip dio un largo suspiro.

-Murió por envenenamiento- comentó- Así que el asesino decidió darle una muerte silenciosa, muy discreta. Lástima que no haya tenido un mejor lugar para esconder los instrumentos con los que realizó el crimen.

-Y ahora debemos descubrir quién es…

* * *

><p>Sir Richard, Helena, Peter, y las criadas subieron a las habitaciones.<p>

Al pie de la escalinata, había una caja de madera, y sir Richard se acercó para examinarla.

-Ahí se guardan los abrigos del amo- le dijo Gladys.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó- Solo lo revisaré por si acaso.

Cuando abrió aquella caja que parecía una especie de cofre, vio, efectivamente, dos abrigos, pero también, algo más le llamó la atención.

Sir Richard se puso de pie, y miro a sus acompañantes con suspicacia.

-Un cheque de diez mil libras esterlinas, a nombre de Sir Marius Adams. Helena y yo somos ajenos a esta mansión, pero sabemos, que nuestro fiel amigo Adams nunca hacia préstamos y mucho menos otorgaba dinero por caridad. –Se dirigió solamente a los criados- ¿Saben ustedes el motivo por el cual Adams haya decidido donar esta generosa cantidad a un necesitado anónimo?

Peter tragó saliva. Mary Elizabeth miró hacia otro lado. Gladys negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el homicidio, sir Emerson?- preguntó Helena.

-Es curioso- comentó, examinando el cheque- Muy curioso.

En ese momento, Sam y Puckerman pasaron por ahí, y éste último soltó una carcajada al verlos.

-Amigo…-comenzó, dirigiéndose a Kurt- Si intentas parecerte a Sherlock Holmes, créeme, no está funcionando.

Kurt suspiró.

-Solo porque tengo este bigote falso e incomodo, te ignoraré. Pero la próxima vez te gritaré una palabrota que ni siquiera tu mismo has escuchado, Puckerman.

Puck se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya han conseguido pistas?- preguntó Sam, metiéndose de nuevo en su papel del doctor Louis Hart.

-Sir Richard descubrió un cheque de Adams-comentó Helena.

Kurt tardó un minuto para volver a retomar el juego. Aún seguía indignado.

-Trataba de parecerme a Hércules Poirot, en realidad- le susurró a Santana.

-Creo que deberíamos revisar las habitaciones- sugirió el doctor Hart- Siempre puede haber algo fuera de lo normal.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta de la habitación, la cual era de Finn, y todos se llevaron un gran susto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- gritó Kurt- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esto?

-¡Eso fue ardiente!

-Chicos… ¿enserio?-preguntó Sam.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esto a mitad del juego?- quiso saber Santana.

Finn y Rachel estaban teniendo una intensa sesión de besos en la cama. Ahora ya se sabía la razón por la cual Sir Thomas Ruspoli y Lady Catherine Williams habían desaparecido repentinamente.

-¿Me puedo unir a ustedes?- preguntó Brittany.

Santana le dio un codazo.

-Lo siento, chicos- se disculpó Finn.

Rachel le acomodó el bigote falso a su novio, y ella misma se arregló el cabello y se puso nuevamente el prendedor que lo sujetaba.

-Lo siento, Kurt- dijo Rachel- Estábamos buscando pistas, te lo juro, pero después nos detuvimos aquí y…

-Oh, no-la interrumpió Kurt- No quiero escuchar los detalles sucios.

-¡Yo sí!- exclamó Puckerman.

Kurt dio nuevamente un largo suspiro.

-Nosotros nos vamos, seguiremos buscando- dijo- Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo. Si quieren ganar el juego, tienen que descubrir al asesino en lugar de ponerse a…satisfacer sus necesidades. ¡Vámonos, chicos!

Finn y Rachel se miraron, abrumados.

-Si Kurt cree que va a ganarme resolviendo el misterio, ¡está muy equivocado! ¡Soy la equivalente a Miss Marple, pero cincuenta años menor! ¡Vamos, Finn!

-¿No quieres tener una última sesión?- preguntó él, esperanzado.

-¡NO!-exclamó- ¡Antes tenemos un misterio que resolver!

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>La pareja bajo a la sala de estar, y ahí ya se encontraba la mayoría.<p>

-La señorita Stella y yo hemos encontrado estas sustancias en la biblioteca- anunció sir Phillip- Me temo que fueron utilizadas para asesinar a Adams.

-¿Cianuro?- preguntó sir Richard-¿Arsénico? ¿Cómo es posible?

Helena soltó una risita.

-Solo alguien con verdadero conocimiento científico utilizaría eso- comentó.

Todos miraron al doctor Hart con suspicacia.

-No necesariamente- dijo sir Richard.- Los crímenes más comunes hoy en día son por causa de envenenamiento. Son más discretos.

-¿Y quién de nosotros podría utilizar eso para asesinar a Adams?- preguntó sir Ruspoli.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, estalló la tormenta.

Desde hace días, en Lima se anunciaban lluvias, aquella tarde estaba nublada, y finalmente se había desatado. Los pronósticos eran ciertos.

Al oír el estruendo, Rachel dio un brinco y abrazó a Finn.

-Está lloviendo afuera- observó Kurt- ¡Genial!

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Brittany- ¡TENGO MIEDO!

-Ahora que hay tormenta, el juego será mucho más divertido- dijo Kurt- Le da un toque más siniestro.

-¡Tengo miedo!- repitió Brittany.

-En fin- dijo Charlotte- Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa. Falta un cuarto para las once y aún no nos acercamos al homicida. Si me permite, Lucille, inspeccionaré su estudio.

-Yo iré con las criadas a revisar el salón- decidió Helena.

-Los caballeros y yo estaremos en el invernadero- informó el doctor Hart.

-Lady Catherine, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos a sir Young y a mí a la cocina?- preguntó Stella.

-Por supuesto.

-Yo… me quedaré aquí con la señora Lucille- dijo Peter.

-Volveré al estudio- comentó lady Charlotte, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo la acompaño- se ofreció sir David.

-¿Está seguro, "caballero"?

-Desde luego, señorita. Si me permite.

Sir David le ofreció el brazo a Lady Charlotte, y ésta se apoyo en él. Así, juntos, se dirigieron hacia el estudio para buscar más elementos sospechosos.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, los trece sospechosos se reunieron en el lugar del crimen, el despacho, donde aún descansaba el cuerpo de Adams, para sacar sus conclusiones.<p>

La primera en hablar fue Stella Griffin.

-Antes que nada…-comenzó- Siento mucho ensuciar el nombre de alguno de ustedes, pero esto es así. Adams está muerto, ¡y hay un culpable!

Mike soltó una carcajada.

-¿Podrías callarte?- pidió Mercedes- ¡Estoy a punto de anunciar al homicida! Además, te asesinaron, ¡así que vuelve a dormir!

-Lo siento.

-Como les decía- continuó Stella- creo saber el nombre del responsable, que está aquí, entre nosotros.

Todos se veían tensos.

-Sir Phillip Young y yo estuvimos recorriendo la mansión, y tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos con… objetos muy peculiares.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Sir Richard.

-Para los que no lo saben… descubrimos cianuro y arsénico en la biblioteca.

Lady Lucille soltó un grito, y Mary Elizabeth se acercó a ella para consolarla.

-¿Quién cometió esta barbaridad?- quiso saber, llorando descontroladamente- ¿Por qué a Adams?

Sir Richard se acercó y le dio un pañuelo.

-Oh, gracias, sir Emerson.

-Aún no sabemos exactamente como llegaron ahí esas sustancias, ni como las administraron, pero si sabemos quién las utilizó.

-¿Y según ustedes, quien cometió el crimen?- preguntó lady Catherine, con fastidio.

Stella y sir Phillip se miraron.

-Sir Richard Emerson.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Richard!-exclamó lady Lucille- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Sir Richard abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Disculpen, ¿a qué se debe esa suposición?- preguntó.

Stella lo miró con odio.

Sir Phillip se acercó a él.

-Desde hace años, a sir Richard Emerson se le conoce un problema- comenzó, dispuesto a que todos lo escucharan.- Es un adicto al juego y la apuesta.

Sir Richard tragó saliva.

-No negaré que tuve problemas en el pasado- dijo- Pero en este momento me parece irrelevante hablar de mi vida. Adams fue asesinado, y eso es algo que no tiene que ver con ello.

-Eso es lo que usted nos quiere hacer creer- dijo Stella- Pero tiene que ver mucho más de lo que todos se imaginan.

-No ponemos en duda su amistad con Adams- continuó sir Phillip- Eran grandes amigos. Viajaban a Mónaco, y en una ocasión, gracias al diario _The Guardian_, nos enteramos de una pequeña excursión que hicieron en América, donde cambiaron sus libras esterlinas por dólares estadounidenses incluso aunque todavía no se hubiese legalizado el juego…

-Sé que hicimos esa excursión, y estoy consciente de que jugábamos con el dinero. Adams aún no se casaba con Lucille. Fuimos inseparables durante mucho tiempo, pero, repito… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con su muerte?

-Realmente me pregunto si es una broma- dijo Stella- ¿Es que no lo ha podido captar?

-No, es evidente.

-Encontramos también un viejo periódico que revela todos los detalles de su excursión- dijo sir Phillip- Al parecer, Adams perdió un préstamo suyo, y nunca se lo devolvió.

-Esto es una barbaridad- dijo lady Lucille, entre lágrimas- Mi marido no era un apostador.

-Cuando estaba soltero, me temo que sí, querida- le dijo Stella.

-Claro que…después él recibió su herencia, su titulo, subió de clase…y usted no consiguió esposa. Lo único que le quedaba era su titulo. Adams nunca le regresó el dinero. Usted se volvió famoso de la noche a la mañana, pero aún así, no era tan rico como él.

-Creo que… estoy entendiendo todo.

-¿Y creen que maté a uno de mis mejores amigos solo porque nunca me pagó un dinero que me debía?-preguntó sir Richard- Está claro que no me conocen, señores. Puedo ser un apostador, pero nunca llegaría a ese extremo. Además, yo mismo encontré un cheque de Adams en un cofre. ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Creen que me condenaría a mí?

-Desde luego que no- repuso Stella- Por eso ocultó lo que sabía. Descubrió aquel cheque, pero no mencionó nada, ¿o sí?. Estoy segura de que aún lo mantiene con usted. Me imagino que se lo guardo.

Sir Richard soltó una risita.

-Me sorprende su inteligencia, Stella- dijo- No entiendo porque le ven la cara de tonta en el West End.

Stella frunció el entrecejo.

-¡YO NO COMETÍ EL CRIMEN!- exclamó sir Richard, alterado- Y ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que…

-Si me permiten- pidió lady Catherine- Yo creo saber el nombre del homicida.

-Yo me encargué con ella y sir Richard de estudiar el caso, y los tres llegamos a una conclusión- agregó sir Thomas.

-¿Qué es lo que suponen?- preguntó sir David.

-Debo advertir que es…delicado- informó sir Richard.

Lady Catherine tomó la mano de sir Thomas en busca de apoyo, y éste asintió, dándole animo.

-Me duele decir esto- dijo lady Catherine- Porque nunca lo imagine, creo que es espantoso.

-¿Podrías hablar de una vez, Cathy?- pidió Lucille, que ya no podía más.

Lady Catherine suspiró, y dirigió su mirada hacia una de las presentes.

-¿Charlotte?

Sir David se quedo petrificado.

Lady Charlotte miró hacía la ventana, donde aún caía una lluvia torrencial.

-¿Qué les hace suponer que yo lo asesiné?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

Lady Catherine suspiró.

-Me tomó por sorpresa aquel comentario que hiciste cuando llegamos a la mansión- dijo- Aquello de que realmente dudabas de que un marido como Adams durara para toda la vida.

-¡Estaba desquiciada!- gritó Mary Elizabeth.

-Lo dije por mi propia suerte- confesó- Mi matrimonio fue un infierno, y quedarme viuda ha sido como una maldición. No hay un maldito día en el que no sea infeliz.

-Toda su amargura lo deja más que claro- comentó Sir Richard- Es evidente que envidiaba a Lucille y odiaba su matrimonio perfecto. Más aún, odiaba a Adams. Seguramente se preguntaba por qué no había usted tenido un marido como el de ella, y obviamente, todo eso la hizo eliminarlo, solo para que Lucille quedara en su misma posición.

Lady Charlotte no se inmutó.

-Tengo el don de predecir algunas cosas- dijo- Y mi marido siempre me decía que yo era un fenómeno. Desde ahí no viví más que en la miseria, porque por más que lo que comentaba sucedía eventualmente, él no aceptaba que se trataba de un don. Siempre me hacía menos, y finalmente, cuando murió, me dejó cuidando su negocio mediocre. ¿Por qué si yo sufrí todo aquello, iba a querer que alguien más lo hiciera? He cometido muchos pecados, señores, pero quitarle la vida a Adams no es uno de ellos.

Al parecer, la historia de lady Charlotte los había hecho reflexionar. Lady Catherine se sorprendió de sí misma al comprenderla, y aunque se dio cuenta de que no había ella resuelto el misterio, aceptó su derrota.

-Entonces… Lady Charlotte es inocente.- dijo sir Thomas.

Sir Richard suspiró.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento.

-No se preocupen…

-Nosotros en cambio…sabemos quién es el asesino- dijo el doctor Hart, señalándose junto con sir David.

-Y no es precisamente alguien que haya venido a atender la reunión a la cual Adams nos invitó- agregó sir David.

-No puede haber un conjunto más sospechoso que…el personal- comentó el doctor Hart.

-Gladys, cocinera…debes de saber de que estamos hablando.-dijo sir David.

Gladys miró a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Están suponiendo que yo lo asesiné?- preguntó, soltando una carcajada- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esto?

-Debería de decirnos usted… ¿porqué no lo haría?- inquirió el doctor Hart- Desde que entró a trabajar a esta mansión, estuvo enamorada de Adams, ¿no es así?

Lady Lucille miró a su criada con incredulidad.

-¡Esto se está poniendo muy emocionante!- exclamó Kurt.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Lo siento, continuemos.

-¿De dónde han sacado eso?- preguntó Gladys.

El doctor Hart le guiñó un ojo a Mary Elizabeth.

-Lo han confirmado testigos.

-¿Y qué miserable sabe de mi vida?- exigió saber- ¿Qué miserable sabe de mis sentimientos?

-Entonces… ¿tu lo hiciste?- preguntó Lucille.

-No les sorprendería saber que el mal carácter de la cocinera es debido a la poca atención que su amo le prestó.

-Además…es madre soltera, y según un testigo, él nunca quiso hacerle préstamos.

-Esto ya cambia las cosas- dijo Richard.

-Gladys, por favor…- pidió lady Lucille- ¿Tú cometiste el crimen?

-¿Porqué sospechan de mí?- preguntó, exasperada- Mi vida es una miseria. Tengo que mantener a mis hijos, y ellos carecen de una figura paterna. Muchos dicen que lo que guardo es odio…yo diría tristeza, soledad…Sé que tengo un mal carácter, pero yo…no soy capaz de hacer eso.

Sir Phillip dio un largo suspiro.

-Usted es la cocinera…-comenzó- Es la única que trabaja en la cocina... ¿cómo explica que se haya descubierto cianuro y una pequeña dosis de arsénico en la copa de vino de Adams?

-Yo no le serví la copa a mi amo…-se defendió Gladys.

-Fue Mary Elizabeth- intervino Helena, asintiendo.

Todos la miraron impactados.

-Así es, señores- dijo- La asesina de Sir Marius Adams es… ¡La mucama, Mary Elizabeth Rice!

De pronto, se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y todos se sobresaltaron. Esta vez Brittany brincó cayendo sobre Kurt.

-¡Esto no es divertido!- gritó.

Santana se aclaró la garganta.

-Nunca se sospecharía de alguien como ella, es obvio- continuó- Pero igualmente, no podría haber sido nadie más.

Todos miraron a Mary Elizabeth sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Brittany- ¿Porqué me miran…?¡Oh! ¡Yo soy la homicida!

Santana asintió.

-¡Así es!- gritó Mary Elizabeth, sobresaltando a todos- ¡Yo maté a Adams! ¿Y qué? Cuando llegué a Londres él me encontró en la calle y me dijo que me llevaría a clases de etiqueta. Después, le compartí mi sueño de ser una actriz, me prometió que me llevaría a clases de actuación. ¿Y qué me hizo? Me trajo a su casa para trabajar como su criada. Me privó de mi libertad, me desilusionó. ¡Cinco años después me dijo que me daría otra oportunidad y me dio un cheque falso!

Sir Richard revisó el cheque que había guardado, y lo confirmó: no era más que una copia barata.

-No podía con más humillación- continuó Mary Elizabeth- Mi ama, la señora Lucille siempre me decía cosas buenas de él. Cosas que él le hacía creer. Era mejor liberarla de aquel desgraciado. Antes de encerrarse en su despacho, me pidió un whisky, y le apliqué una pequeña dosis de arsénico. Después le llevé su copa de vino no sin antes ponerle cianuro. Estaba a punto de utilizar talio, pero su muerte ya estaba muy asegurada. Fue… silenciosa. No sufrió un ataque del todo.

Todos escucharon aún impactados. Aquella confesión daba incluso escalofríos.

-Pues…felicidades, Helena- dijo sir Richard- Has resuelto el misterio.

Santana se quitó el enorme sombrero que llevaba puesto, y los guantes de satín mientras todos le aplaudían.

Finn y Rachel se acercaron a ella, y él miró a su novia.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Felicidades…Santana.

-¡Has ganado el juego!- exclamó Kurt.

-Como si me importara- respondió ella- Le prometiste a Puckerman cervezas, y resolver misterios es pesado, requiere mucha investigación, así que…

Kurt suspiró.

-De acuerdo- aceptó- Puckerman, puedes ir a comprar el alcohol.

-¡Genial!

-Esperemos que no se lo lleve la tormenta- comentó Mercedes.

Santana miró a Brittany, que parecía estar pasmada.

-¿Qué sucede, Britt?

La pobre chica se encontraba temblando.

-Soy una asesina… ¡Voy a terminar en prisión!

-Ya ha perdido el juicio- comentó Rachel.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brittany- ¡No puede ser! ¡No quiero ir a prisión! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

-Las cervezas no han llegado- razonó Finn- ¿Qué es lo que ella tomó, entonces?

-Britt, eso era parte de un juego, ¿recuerdas?

-¡La tormenta sigue!- exclamó

-Bueno, eso es un mal del tiempo- dijo Rachel.

-¿Vendrán por mí porque soy una asesina?

-De acuerdo, la hemos perdido- dijo Kurt- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Brittany ya estaba perdida desde hace mucho tiempo- comentó Quinn.

Y así, la tormenta siguió, la tarde se fue, y los chicos disfrutaron de la mutua compañía. Aunque, desde luego, ninguno lo admitiría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Les repito, no creo ser muy buena en los relatos de misterio, espero no haberlos decepcionado :P Después de todo, es como una parodia, así que claro, no iba exactamente de acuerdo a la regla...¿Se imaginaban al asesino? ¿Cual creían ustedes que sería el culpable? ¡Haganmelo saber! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejen sus reviews! :D<strong>

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
